


Red Crush.

by caitlesshea



Series: Firsts. [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blue Crush - Freeform, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Adrian comes out to Deran.





	Red Crush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is already posted on my Tumblr - same username. I have about 13 stories that I've posted on Tumblr that I am going to move over to AO3. Thanks for being patient - I do have new stories to post once these are all up.

It was early. They’re sitting in their wetsuits in the sand, catching their breath after their first set. They’re at their favorite surf spot and they’re all alone. He likes it this way. Just the two of them. Deran’s so much, lighter, when they’re together, like this. No Smurf. No brothers. No asshole friends that he likes to show off too. No when they’re alone, he’s just, Adrian’s. Although these feelings he’s been having for his friend are definitely not light. He feels Deran bump his shoulder with his own. “What’s up with you? Why are you so quiet?”, Deran asks him.

“Huh. Oh no reason”, he says back. He doesn’t want to get into it. But seeing Deran all wet with his slicked back hair just makes his chest flutter.

“Yeah right. C’mon man, what’s up?”, Deran asks. Never let anyone tell you Deran isn’t good at reading people, despite the act he puts on.

“Is it about that girl from school? What’s her name, the blonde. I think she likes you”, Deran says again. Yeah it’s about a blonde alright, just not the one Deran’s referring to.

“No…”, he starts to say.

“Cause I think she’s totally into you. I could…”, Deran cuts him off.

“It’s not her”, Adrian says again.

“Are you sure?”, Deran asks.

“I’m sure”, Adrian tells him.

“She’s cute”, Deran says.

“Dude no”, Adrian says back.

“C’mon man, she’s…”, Deran tries again.

“Not interested”, Adrian says again, strongly.

“Why not?”, Deran asks.

“No”, Adrian says again.

“I think it’d be good for you”, Deran persists.

“No”, Adrian says, feeling like a broken record.

“Get you out more”, Deran cuts him off.

“I’m gay!”, he shouts. Then slams his mouth shut. “Shit”, he whispers to himself. Not how he planned on telling Deran. Not that he planned on ever telling Deran. Maybe once he was away at college and had a boyfriend and Deran forgot about him. Ugh. He chanced a look over at Deran. He was just staring slack jawed at Adrian. His stomach was in knots. He didn’t know if Deran was going to hug him or punch him. He couldn’t figure out which one he wanted more.

“Sorry”, Adrian says.

That snaps Deran out of his trance. “Why are you apologizing?”, Deran asks him, he’s got his head tilted to the side and his tongue is peaking out. God dammit. He really needs to get a handle on these feelings.

“I don’t know man. Don’t want it to be weird”, he settles on.

“It’s not weird”, Deran says.

“Okay man. Thanks”, Adrian says. This went better than expected.

…

A couple months go by. They’re close to graduating. He can’t wait to get out of his dad’s house. The bastard. They’re back at their favorite spot. It’s early again. They used to come out here every morning, but lately, Smurf’s had Deran out at all hours doing her bidding. He knows that once Deran graduates that it’s only going to get worse. His time for goofing off and having fun will be over. Deran knows it too. Probably explains his surly attitude lately. He can’t help it though, he’s giddy. He went on his very first date last night and he wants to tell Deran about it.

“So I went on a date last night”, Adrian finally says.

Deran stops biting on his thumbnail, an endearing, if not bad, habit.

“You what?”, Deran asks him. His voice had gone completely flat.

“I went on a date”, Adrian says again. “With who?”, Deran says, in an eerily calm voice.

“A guy I met”, Adrian says. He doesn’t know why he’s being cagey. Well he does. Because he wants Deran to ask, and be interested, and maybe a little jealous.

“A guy you met”, Deran doesn’t sound convinced, “it’s that new guy from the circuit isn’t it?”

“How did you?”, Adrian asks, although he doesn’t really want to know. Deran just shrugs. Well he hasn’t started screaming yet, so he takes that as a good sign.

“We went for ice cream”, Adrian says. Deran laughs, “Ice cream. What are you 12?”

Adrian shoves him, “Shut up. It was nice, we walked on the pier”. Deran snorts, “Nice. Okay.”

“Whatever. I don’t see you going on any dates”, Adrian says. Then wishes he could take it back as he sees Deran’s face fall. He can’t really think of anything to say to salvage this situation, so he says the first thing that comes to mind, “What about that girl at the party you were talking to last week?” Ugh. Seriously, that’s the best he could come up with? Only he could somehow be trying to ask the guy he likes if he’s interested in someone else.

“Nah, that was more for show”, Deran says.

“For show?”, Adrian asks, confused.

“Yeah, So Craig and Baz could stop bothering me about never having a girl”, he admits, then shrugs.

“Oh. Well why don’t you?”, Adrian asks, curious now. Girls are always falling all over him. He is the youngest Cody, after all. Something mysterious about them, they think. He laughs to himself. If they only knew.

“I don’t know. Not interested, I guess”, he’s biting his thumb again. Adrian swats his hand away. He gets a glare in return.

“What’s interesting to you then?”, Adrian asks.

“Redheads”, Deran says. That has Adrian pausing. He runs his fingers through his own hair. Which is turning more and more red the more time he spends in the sun. What is it they say about having a crush on someone? That every time they say something nice you automatically think it’s about you. Go figure.

“Redheads huh. Think we know some of those”, Adrian jokes. He’s going for a laugh. But when he doesn’t get one, he turns to look at Deran and comes face to face with Deran’s serious blue eyes.

“Yeah we do”, Deran says, in a husky voice, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but all of his blood rushes south. He swallows. He sees Deran’s eyes travel towards his mouth. He feels like he can’t breathe. And then Deran really takes his breath away. He kisses him, hard. Seals their lips together in a bruising kiss. He feels like he’s going to fall over from the sheer force of it, but then Deran’s hands are around his face and in his hair and he comes back to himself. He’s moving his hands in a similar manner, finally getting to touch Deran’s long blonde hair. He tugs on it and Deran moans. He’s never heard a hotter sound in his life. Deran breaks the kiss, and he’s sad at the loss. He definitely whines, but he doesn’t care. They’re both breathing heavy. Just looking at each other. It’s heady. He touches his lips _. Not so bad for a first kiss. _

“Your first kiss?”, Deran says. Shit, he said that out loud. He can feel the blush spreading across his entire face. He shrugs. Deran just looks at him. His eyes soften, which they rarely do, but the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that they only ever really do that for him. And he’s not just thinking that because of his feelings.

“Mine too”, Deran says. He almost looks shy. A rare feat for him. Adrian knows his eyes have gone wide and his mouth is hanging open.

“What? How?”, Adrian chokes out, like he doesn’t know how to form the words.

“Don’t know any other redheads man”, Deran shrugs and says, and just like that he’s back to being his normal cocky self. He thinks that’s as close as he’ll get to a confession, if he ever gets one. Deran’s not one for feelings and he’s certainly not going to admit he’s into guys, or Adrian. But, there’s time. Adrian’s patient.

He laughs, and he’s feeling bold, so he shoves Deran onto his back. He leans over him and whispers, “Good thing I’m into blondes then”, and he kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
